wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 14
Po wyjściu z zamku Ketling potrzebując zebrać myśli i otrząsnąć się ze zdumienia, w które wprawiło go postępowanie Krzysi, pożegnał ją i Zagłobę zaraz przed bramą, oni zaś oboje udali się z powrotem do gospody. Basia z panią stolnikową już były od chorej wróciły także i pani stolnikowa przywitała pana Zagłobę następującymi słowy: — Miałam pismo od męża, któren przy Michale w stanicy dotąd bawi. Zdrowi są obaj i niedługo się tu obiecują. Jest list od Michała do waćpana, a do mnie tylko podskryptum w mężowskim. Pisze też mąż, że dyferencję, która była z Żubrami o jedną Basiną majętność, szczęśliwie ukończył. Teraz już tam sejmiki z bliska... Powiada, że tam imię pana Sobieskiego okrutnie znaczy, więc i sejmik po jego myśli wypadnie. Kto żyw, na elekcję się wybiera, ale nasze strony będą z panem marszałkiem koronnym. Ciepło już tam i dżdże chodzą... W Werchutce u nas spaliły się zabudowania... Czeladnik ogień zapuścił, a że,wiatr był... — Gdzie list Michałowy do mnie? — spytał pan Zagłoba przerywając potok nowin wypowiadanych jednym tchem przez zacną panią stolnikową. — Ot, jest! — odrzekła podając mu pismo pani stolnikowa.— Że wiatr był, a ludzie na jarmarku... — Jakże się te listy tu dostały? — spytał znów Zagłoba. — Przyszły do pana Ketlingowego dworca, a stamtąd czeladnik odniósł... Że zaś, powiadam, wiatr był... — Chcesz waćpani dobrodziejka posłuchać? — Owszem, bardzo proszę. Pan Zagłoba złamał pieczęcie i począł czytać, naprzód półgłosem dla samego siebie, potem głośno dla wszystkich: „Pierwsze to pismo do was posyłam, ale bogdaj drugiego nie będzie, bo tu i poczty niepewne, i sam personaliter niedługo się między wami stawię. Dobrze tu w polu, ale przecie do was serce okrutnie mnie ciągnie i rozmyślaniom a wspominkom końca nie masz, kwoli którym solitudo milsza mi od kompanii. Robota obiecana minęła, bo ordy cicho siedzą, jeno mniejsze kupy w łąkach buszują, które też dwukrotnie podeszliśmy tak fortunnie, że ni świadek klęski nie ostał." — O, to ich przygrzali ! — zawołała z radością Basia. — Nie masz nad stan żołnierski ! „Ci z Doroszeńkowej hassy (czytał dalej Zagłoba) radzi by z nami pohałasować, ale im bez ordy nijak. Jeńcy zeznają, że znikąd się żaden większy czambuł nie ruszy, zaś i ja tak myślę, bo miałobyli co z tego być, to by już było, gdyż trawy od tygodnia zielenieją i jest czym konie popaść. W jarach tu i owdzie jeszcze się coś śniegu przytaiło, ale wysoki step zielony i wiatr ciepły wieje, od którego konie poczynają lenieć, a to najpewniejsze wiosny signum. Po permisję już posłałem, która lada dzień nadejdzie, i zaraz ruszę...Pan Nowowiejski zastąpi mnie w stróżowaniu, przy którym tak mało roboty, żeśmy z Makowieckim liszki po całych dniach szczwali dla samej uciechy, boć futro ku wiośnie nicpotem. Jest też siła dropiów, a czeladnik mój ustrzelił pelikana z guldynki. Ściskam waćpana z całego serca, pani siostrze ręce całuję, a także pannie Krzysi, której przychylności fortissime się polecam, o to głównie Boga prosząc, abym ją niezmienioną zastał i tej samej pociechy mógł zażywać. Pokłoń się waćpan ode mnie pannie Basi. Nowowiejski złość za mokotowską rekuzę kilkakrotnie na karkach hultajskich wywierał, ale jeszcze się zapamiętywa; znać nie ze wszystkim mu ulżyło. Bogu i Jego przenajświętszej łasce was polecam. P. scriptum: Kupiłem od przejezdnych Ormianów błam gronostajów bardzo zacny; ten gościńcem pannie Krzysi przywiozę, a i dla naszego hajduczka znajdą się bakalijki tureckie." — Niech sobie je pan Michał sam zje, bom ja nie dziecko! — ozwała się Basia, której policzki zapłonęły jakoby od nagłej przykrości. — To nierada go zobaczysz? Gniewasz się na niego? — spytał Zagłoba. Lecz ona mruknęła coś tylko z cicha i naprawdę pogrążyła się w gniewie, rozmyślając trochę o tym, jak pan Michał lekko ją traktuje, a tochę o dropiach i o owym pelikanie, który szczególnie podniecił jej ciekawość. Krzysia podczas czytania siedziała z zamkniętymi oczyma, odwrócona od światła, było zaś to prawdziwe szczęście, że obecni nie mogli widzieć jej twarzy, gdyż zaraz poznaliby, że się dzieje z nią coś nadzwyczajnego. To, co zaszło w kościele, a następnie list pana Wołodyjowskiego to były dla niej jakoby dwa uderzenia obucha. Sen cudny pierzchnął i od tej chwili stanęła dziewczyna twarzą w twarz rzeczywistości ciężkiej jak nieszczęście. Na poczekaniu nie mogła zebrać myśli i tylko niewyraźne, mgliste uczucia wichrzyły w jej sercu. Wołodyjowski razem ze swoim listem, razem z zapowiedzią przyjazdu i z błamem gronostajów wydał jej się tak płaskim, że prawie wstrętnym. Natomiast nigdy Ketling nie był jej droższym. Drogą jej była sama myśl o nim, drogie jego słowa, kochana jego twarz, drogim jego smutek. I oto trzeba będzie odejść od kochania, od uwielbienia, od tego, do którego rwie się serce, wyciągają ramiona ; zostawić umiłowanego człowieka w desperacji, w wiecznym smutku, w zmartwieniu, a oddać duszę i ciało innemu, któren dla tego samego, że jest innym, staje się niemal nienawistnym. „Nie zmogę się, nie zmogę się!" — wołała w duszy Krzysia. I czuła to, co czuje branka, której wiążą ręce, a jednak sama się ona związała, bo przecie mogła powiedzieć swego czasu Wołodyjowskiemu, że mu będzie siostrą, niczym więcej. Tu przyszedł jej na pamięć ów pocałunek przyjęty i oddany, więc ogarnął ją wstyd i pogarda dla samej siebie. Zali kochała już wówczas Wołodyjowskiego? — Nie! W sercu jej nie było miłości, tylko prócz współczucia ciekawość i bałamuctwo, pozorami siostrzeńskiego afektu pokryte. Teraz dopiero poznała, że między pocałowaniem z wielkiej miłości a pocałowaniem z popędu krwi jest taka różnica, jak między aniołem i diabłem. Obok pogardy wezbrał gniew w Krzysi, atoli poczęła się w niej dusza burzyć i przeciw Wołodyjowskiemu. On także był winien, czemuż cała pokuta i zgryzota, i zawód ma spadać na nią? Czemu by i on nie miał zakosztować tego gorzkiego chleba? Zali ona nie ma prawa powiedzieć mu, gdy powróci: — Zmyliłam się... litość nad waćpanem wzięłam za afekt; zmyliłeś się i ty; teraz poniechaj mnie, jako ja ciebie poniechałam !... Nagle strach ją porwał za włosy przed zemstą groźnego męża, strach nie o siebie, ale o głowę ukochaną, na którą ta zemsta spadłaby niechybnie. W wyobraźni ujrzała Ketlinga stawającego do walki z tym złowrogim szermierzem nad szermierze i następnie padającego, jak pada kwiat podcięty kosą; ujrzała jego krew, jego wybladłą twarz, jego zamknięte na wieki oczy i cierpienia jej przeszły miarę wszelką. Wstała czym prędzej i wyszła do swojej izby, by zejść ludziom z oczu, by nie słuchać rozmowy o Wołodyjowskim i o jego bliskim powrocie. W sercu jej wzbierała coraz większa przeciw małemu rycerzowi zawziętość. Ale zgryzota i żal poszły w trop za nią; nie opuściły ją w czasie pacierzy; siadły na jej łóżku, gdy położyła się w nie zmożona słabością, i poczęły przemawiać do niej : — Gdzie on? — pytał żal. — Patrz, nie wrócił dotąd do gospody; chodzi po nocy i ręce łamie. Chciałabyś mu nieba przychylić, oddałabyś za niego krew serdeczną, a napoiłaś go trucizną, nóż wepchnęłaś mu w serce... — Gdyby nie twoja płochość, gdyby nie chęć wabienia każdego, którego spotkasz! — mówiła zgryzota — inaczej by wszystko być mogło, a teraz jeno desperacja ci zostaje. Twoja wina! twoja wielka wina! Nie ma już rady, nie ma już dla cię ratunku, jeno wstyd a ból, a płakanie... — Jak to on w kościele klęczał przed tobą — mówił znów żal. — Dziw, że ci serce nie pękło, kiedy ci w oczy patrzył i zmiłowania prosił. Słuszna było nad obcym się zlitować, a cóż dopiero nad nim, nad kochanym, nad najmilszym! Boże mu błogosław, Boże go pociesz! — Gdyby nie twoja płochość, mógł w radości odejść ten najmilszy— powtarzała zgryzota — i tyś mu mogła w ramiona pójść jako wybrana, jako żona... — I wiecznie z nim być! — dodawał żal A zgryzota : — Twoja wina! A żal : — Krzysiu, płacz ! Więc znów zgryzota : — Tym winy nie zmażesz! Więc znów żal : — Uczyń, co chcesz, a pociesz go. — Wołodyjowski go zabije! — odpowiedziała natychmiast zgryzota. Zimny pot oblał Krzysię i siadła na łóżku. Mocne światło księżyca wpadało do izby, która w tych białych blaskach wydawała się jakoś dziwnie i straszno. „Co to jest? — myślała Krzysia — oto tam Basia śpi, widzę ją, bo miesiąc jej w twarz świeci, a ani wiem, kiedy przyszła, kiedy się rozebrała i położyła. Nie spałam przecież ani chwili, ale widać, że moja biedna głowa już na nic..." Tak rozmyślając położyła się znowu, lecz wnet żal i zgryzota zasiadły także na krawędzi jej łóżka, zupełnie jakby jakieś dwie boginki, które wedle woli zanurzały się w blasku księżycowym lub też wypływały z tej srebrnej topieli na powrót. — Nie będę dziś wcale spała ! — rzekła sobie Krzysia. I poczęła rozmyślać o Ketlingu, a przy tym cierpieć coraz bardziej. Nagle, wśród ciszy nocnej, ozwał się żałosny głos Basi: — Krzysiu ! — Nie śpisz? — Bo mi się przyśniło, że jakowyś Turczyn pana Michała strzałą przeszył. Jezu Chryste! sen mara! Ale aż mnie febra trzęsie. Zmówmy litanię, by Bóg nieszczęście odwrócił! Krzysi przeleciała przez głowę błyskawicą myśl: „Bogdaj go kto ustrzelił!" Ale natychmiast przeraziła się własną złością, więc choć trzeba się jej było zdobyć na nadludzką siłę, aby w tej właśnie chwili modlić się o szczęśliwy powrót Wołodyjowskiego, jednak odrzekła: — Dobrze, Basiu ! Za czym podniosły się obie z łóżek i klęknąwszy nagimi kolankami na zalanej księżycowym światłem podłodze, poczęły odmawiać litanię. Głosy ich odpowiadały sobie wzajemnie, to podnosząc się, to zniżając; rzekłbyś: izba zmieniła się w celę klasztorną, w której dwie białe mniszeczki odprawiają nocne modlitwy. Pan Wołodyjowski 14